When lakes, reservoirs and other water impoundments are constructed, there are ground areas that have brush, trees, stumps and rocks which become natural underwater habitats for fish when the impoundment fills with water. These water bottom structures afford fish the cover and protection that they need. However in a few years the brush and any other prior vegetation will have rotted away, and even the rocks will have been covered up with mud and/or silt. Although some fisherman have been known to dump raw brush overboard in an effort to provide fresh habitat, this is troublesome and somewhat risky on account of the unwieldy nature of brush. Of course other fisherman are curious as to the presence or absence of fish at the spot where the brush was submerged.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved fish habitat which replaces, or adds to, rotted away vegetation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved habitat of the type described which provides long term cover and shelter for aquatic life such as fish.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved fish habitat of the type described which can be safely transported by boat and deployed on the water bottom.